gingaekickofffandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 3
The Triplet Demons (三つ子の悪魔, Mitsugo no akuma) is the third episode in Ginga e Kickoff!! series. Info The episode begins with a recap of Erika and Shou's meeting with the Furuya's. Shou tries to convince the Furuya's to start playing soccer again. They state that they will not play under that terrible coach again. Shou tells them that him and Erika are going to start a new team. Ouzou asks are they really going to play with girls, which annoys Erika. Shou tells them if they beat the youth teams Cosmos and Girasols then they can play against Rosa. Kota says that they should and both Ryuuji and Ouzou agree saying it would be interesting to play against top flight opposition. Ryuuji states that they only have 5 members but Shou says that they only have eight and he has just the three. The 3U are seen playing soccer with each other. Shou explains that they are called the 3U because all of their last names begin with the letter U, Uchimura, Uematsu and Ukishima. The Furuya's go to convince them to return while Shou tells Erika that they left because of the Furuya's leaving. He also says that they have exams to prepare for but they should come back to the team. The Furuya's convince 3U to return to the team. After some brief conversation about what to name the team, the name is chosen to be the Momoyama Dandelions. The next day Erika is talking to Reika about the Dandelions practice and how they decided on the positions. Ukishima being the goalkeeper, Shou and Ouzou being the defenders, Ryuuji and Uematsu being the midfielders and Kota, Uchimura and Erika being the forwards. Shou tells them that he has arranged a match with the neighboring middle school soccer club. He is quickly scolded by the teacher for going off the campus on his own. The team are then talking about their opponents stating that they will be pretty big. Ryuuji says that's why he picked them because they are aiming to play the top-flight Rosa and that they have the physical upper hand over them. Shou says that the match will be played in one week and Erika is surprised that they have to muscle up in a week but Ryuuji says there's no point in trying to increase their physical strength pointlessly. He shows them a video of Rosa's match while they were playing in America. Shou notices that the opposing team are quite tough and bigger than Rosa with Ryuuji comparing their size difference to that of a man's team versus a woman's team. Erika says that American pro teams are amazing but Ryuuji states that its Rosa who are amazing. Rosa's playing style changes so they make quick passes and only taking one or two touches of the ball. They are impressed when Rosa scores a goal. They learn the lesson that before the opponent closes in on you, pass the ball around and then attack and also that the other team will get frustrated which creates more chances for the team. The next day the Dandelions begin their practice on passing and counterattacking. Erika makes a mistake by not passing to Ryuuji who was behind him. They say that she has to pay attention to whats around her. The Dandelions play their match against the middle school team and by using what they learned in their training, they easily beat the middle school team 12-0. They are all happy about the result of the match and Ryuuji says they are now ready to play against Rosa and asks Shou to contact them. The Dandelions meet with Misaki. She is surprised by the triplets saying that she's being stared at by three of the same faces. She tells the Cosmos to play a mini game against them and to not hold back. Ryuuji says that they will take them down with their triplet combination. After a while a Cosmos player comes to Misaki saying that the score is 11-4 and that the Dandelions quickly scored 8 goals against the Cosmos. They switched with the Girasols who scored 4 goals but also conceded 3. After some nice play Kota scores the 4th goal against the Girasols. Misaki says that's enough and compliments Kota on his goal. Shou requests to let them play against Rosa and she accepts. The match begins and the Dandelions have a much tougher time against Rosa then they did against Girasol and Cosmos. Rosa score 2 goals while effectively sealing off the Furuya's. Ryuuji calls for Ouzou and Kota. They all make their hairstyle like Kota's, the team are surprised by this. Ryuuji tells them to look after the defence as the formation will be messed up by this. The match begins again and they pass it straight to Misaki and the three of them quickly surround her. They manage to win the ball back and go on the offense. They manage to score thanks to a rebound shot from Ryuuji. They try this again but it doesn't work as Rosa quickly score a third goal. The triplets are shocked by this. The match ends with the score of 8-1 making the total score 13-12 to the Dandelions. Misaki compliments them on their skills and says with a good coach they can get even better. Kota says for her to be coach but she is unable to as professional players cannot coach amateur teams. It's revealed that Misaki was a founding member of the Namba Dandelions, the team that Erika used to play for. On the way home Shou says that they only need 3 more players to form a real team and they can become the best in the country. However everyone leaves as the Furuya's state that they have completed their goals and the 3U have exams to study for. The episode ends with Shou being annoyed that he's been left all alone again. Debuts *'Uematsu Tarou' *'Ukishima Yuuto' *'Uchimura Kei' Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Building The Team Arc